It All Started With a Thing of Icing
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Who knew trying to open a thing of icing could prove so...interesting? And completely sexual?     A tale of Pizza Hut cinnamon sticks, delicious icing, and two very kinky Wammy boys.


_**Pizza Hut cinnamon sticks. So innocent, right? Yeah. I thought so too. At least, I used to. That all changed when I fought to open the container of icing that came with a batch my roommate and I ordered. Unable to do it, I swore, and my mind instantly jumped into Mello mode. Mello mode led to the idea of Matt laughing at him for his inability to open a stupid container, which further led to anger…which led to sex. **_

_**Believe it or not….this is how my mind works on a daily basis. **_

_**Enjoy the fruits of my madness, dear readers ;)**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pizza Hut, or Death Note. I just own the twisted mass of tissue and nerves inside my head. _

"Stupid...fucking…thing-" Mello swore, fumbling with the foil top that was persistently refusing his attempts to tear it off. But damn it all, he was going to reach the sticky, delicious sweet icing beneath, even if he had to shoot the fucking thing! "Swear to God, they make these things difficult on purpose."

Stretched out beside him on the floor, his legs propped up on a battered footstool, Matt snickered and grabbed a slice of pizza from the grease stained box on the coffee table. The Pizza Hut logo on the top of the lid was mottled red from a smear of pizza sauce, and more of the thick sauce dribbled onto his fingers as he took a bite, taking nearly half the slice and a yummy mouthful of pepperoni, sausage and cheese. "Na. Pretty sure it's just you babe." Matt grinned, chewing the delicious and now sodden mass in his mouth, thick strings of cheese hanging down his lip. "Takes skill. You tore that thing to shreds, but still no icing."

Mello grimaced, bunching up a napkin and tossing it at Matt's head. "Fuck off Matt! Ever hear of chewing with your mouth closed? You're not a dog, so don't eat like one."

"Oya? But you're the one always calling me your bitch," the redhead plucked a piece of cheese off his lip. "Read a dictionary sometime. It'd do you some good." He rolled it up into a tiny ball and flicked it back at Mello. "Maybe you'll learn something."

Batting it away, Mello gave him a dirty scowl. "This coming from you, the king of laziness? I have to fight to get you off the fucking couch." He returned his gaze to the container of cinnamon stick icing in his hand. The lid was scraped and dented, pull tab near torn to shreds, and still it remained defiantly intact. Mello growled, noting Matt's barely contained laughter. "Oh screw you. Like you could do any better, smart guy." His thumb dented the lid, adding another imperfection to the container he swore was mocking him. "Your brain's probably mush by now from playing all those stupid video games anyway."

"Hey!" The remainder of Matt's crust whacked Mello in the head, leaving a wet spot of glistening grease. "Just 'cause I don't waste my time messing around with mafia lords and chasing criminals doesn't mean I'm not smart, you ass."

The pizza crust fell to the floor, and the blond picked it up. There apartment was messy enough already, what with Matt never picking up after himself. No need to add to it. "Yeah yeah." He picked up another napkin, cleaning the grease off his fingers, then his forehead. "I've heard it before Mattie."

Matt grumbled. "Asshole."

"Aww, I love you too." Smirking, Mello pecked him on the cheek, the pizza long forgotten as he shoved the box aside and dropped the smaller, less greasy box in its place. There were 10 cinnamon sticks inside, each glistening with a coating of sugar and cinnamon. Quite a delicious treat, and they'd be even better….once the stupid icing quit being a dick.

"You ordered these too?" Matt's eyes went wide under his goggles. He had a love for the Pizza Hut sweet, a fact Mello knew all too well. Hell, it was why he ordered them. The chocolate dunkers were more his shtick, but Matt liked the cinnamon sticks best, and damn if he wasn't a romantic at heart. Not that the redhead ever needed to know that.

"No shit Sherlock. Why else would I have a thing of icing?" A playful smile crossed his lips, and he chucked the unbeatable container at Matt's head. "Think fast."

There was barely a second to catch the icing before it would've collided with his temple. Gaming reflexes sure did come in handy. Matt managed to catch it with ease, and he tapped the foil top with a gloved finger. "No offense Mells, but you kinda made things worse. Look at this thing!"

Mello chuckled, though there was a flicker of bitterness in the otherwise light hearted sound. That damn frosting….. "Fine then, smartass. You get it open." He gave a roll of his eyes. "See if you can do any better."

Matt lifted a brow, but shed his gloves and tapped the foil lid. There was no hope of using the pull tab, since Mello had effectively ripped it to shreds. At least, that's what he thought, but not a second passed and an open thing of icing was dropped onto the table in front of him, awaiting the mass of fresh cinnamon sticks. "Wha-" Mello deadpanned, brow twitching in annoyance. Of course. That so fucking figured. "Ah, stuff it," he snapped, ignoring Matt's laughter and snatching up one of the sweetened pieces of bread. "You took your gloves off! Of course it was easier for you!"

"No need to be a sore loser." Swiping the cinnamon stick right out of his hand, Matt dunked it into the frosting and took a bite, looking far too cocky for his own good. Mello was tempted to smack him upside the head. "Just 'cause you were foiled by a lid is no reason to get your panties in a twist." Matt thought about it, then snickered. "Heh. Foiled."

Blue eyes crinkled at the corners, more out of reflex than anything. "You're a master of wit. All hail Matt, king of lame puns." Mello chose another piece, dipping it into the white frosting. "I'll be sure to add a gold star to your chart."

"Keeping track of good behavior?" Matt smirked, chomping away. "You must be in the negatives by now then."

….sometimes he really wondered what he saw in the cheeky redhead. Then again, most people wouldn't dare to talk back to him, much less like Matt did. Being a terrifying mafia lord automatically demanded fear and respect from all those who knew you. Mello was no exception. Hell, he was the epitome of that, since he had few morals and even less qualms about shooting a few debases to get his point across. Maybe that was why he put up with Matt; he was the only one with balls enough to challenge him.

That, or it could've had something to do with the fact that Matt was fucking sexy. Mello glanced him over out of the corner of his eye, watching the gamer lick icing off his fingers. Yeah, that definitely had something to do with it.

"Whatcha looking at?"

Coming out of his reverie, Mello felt a mischievous grin cross his lips. Matt was looking at him, wide eyed and with a piece of cinnamon-sugar glazed bread sticking out of his mouth, icing dripping off the edges and smearing his bottom lip. He looked…well, damn fucking sexy. And Mello had no intention of not taking advantage of that. "Hey, Matt," he slid towards the redhead, blue eyes glinting. "You know what I think?"

"Uhh…" Matt chewed the remaining bit of sweet in his mouth, confused. Goggles couldn't hide the furrowing of his brows as Mello shed his gloves, a bare finger brushing the curve of Matt's lip and smearing the icing there. "Mells….what're you doing?"

Mello grinned at him. "I'm done with the pizza," he licked the icing off his thumb, Matt watching. "I think it's time we skipped to dessert."

"Dessert? But-" catching on, Matt grinned right back, tongue seaming his lips and giving the slightest of brushes to Mello's finger, the polished nail stark against fleshy pink. "I dunno….you sure you deserve it? You barely touched your dinner." He took great pleasure in teasing the blond, and with a shift of his legs he was kneeling before him, stripes riding up his stomach. Mello drank in the pale skin, wrapping fingers around Matt's belt loop and jerking him closer.

"Aww, c'mon Mattie…." he nuzzled the side of his neck, lips moving up to the shell of Matt's ear and parting enough to take skin between his teeth. "Don't be like that. I ate plenty. Now I want something sweeter," the icing beside them was given a quick look, and Mello subtly pushed it closer to them, fingers dipping into the tiny container and gaining a liberal coating of the sticky sweet.

Matt groaned, still under the ministration of Mello's teeth. He didn't notice anything else amiss until long fingers ran down the hollow of his throat, hesitating just above the collar of his striped shirt. They were sticky from the icing, the viscous white clinging to wherever Mello touched. "M-Mello.." he tried to move away, but Mello slid his other arm around the redhead's waist and held him fast, jean clad legs nudged apart to make room for his knee.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Flushed, his face nearly as red as his hair, the gamer shivered. "Mells, c-c'mon. Quit fooling around." He craned his head back, avoiding the kisses Mello touched to his neck, but that only made the icing ooze faster. It was already creeping beneath his shirt, breaking into separate streams and coating his skin in stick residue. Matt groaned, fingers weaving into the hairs at Mello's nape. "Ahh….."

Mello smirked. Those groans….they could do a lot to a guy. Actually, they already were. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, even for leather. "I'm not fooling. I told you, I want dessert." He scrolled his gaze over the sticky white treat on Matt's neck, licking his lips. "And you look fucking delicious."

Damn. You'd have to be a straight guy not to find that attractive. "….do I," Matt finally broke a smile, letting Mello push him down onto his back. His shirt was pushed up, and he lifted his arms, stripes ruffling his hair as the material was callously tossed aside. "Too bad we didn't order takeout. You could've done me up like one of those Japanese girls."

"Sushi isn't my thing," Mello purred, smearing more icing as he traced the muscles of Matt's abdomen. "But we could try the same thing with truffles." Bending low, he flicked his tongue over a line of white, cleaning it away in soft strokes. "You'd look hot, all covered in melted chocolate."

"P-nghh…" tugging Mello's hair, Matt arched off the floor, the teeth that had been caressing his nipple replaced with hot lips that sucked and drew the taut bud deep into a warm mouth. "O-oh fuck, Mello-you trying to e-eat me?"

Watching him writhe, the blond drew sticky fingers in a tickling path down Matt's side, the belt holding his jeans closed already undone and fly unzipped. Through the part in the denim Mello could see a pattern of colored blocks, each aligned with another and forming a stack of building rectangles. "Tetris?" He shook his head, tugging them and the jeans down enough to reveal a smattering of crinkly red. "Sometimes I worry about your taste."

"Hey, I've got great taste!" Boots kicked off, Matt wrapped legs around Mello's waist and drew him down into a kiss. "I like you, don't I?"

"Tch. Sap." Pale lips were nipped gently, the sweet taste of frosting lingering on his tongue. "You going all cutesy on me, Matt?" Yet Mello was hiding a smile; sappy or not, Matt's words were well received. He couldn't be very open with his feelings, and Matt more than made up for it. Thankfully there was a healthy dose of sarcasm to negate any overwhelming cuteness though, since he was a mafia boss, and far more used to insults and crudeness. Too much cuteness might make his heart explode.

"Hmm…." Mello wet his thumb, wiping away the remaining icing on Matt's chest. Back to the task at hand. "I guess does suit you."

Taking a shaky breath, Matt looked at him. "Probably shouldn't ask…..but why?"

Mello matched his gaze, unbuckling the heavy silver and leather of his belt and loosening the laces of his pants. His other hand was scooping out the remainder of the Pizza Hut issued icing. The cinnamon sticks would just have to be eaten without their classic topping. "You're right. You really shouldn't have," he snickered, showing Matt his palm, and the melting sweet collecting there. "You want to know why?" Teasing, Mello tipped his hand, making the sweet trickle down his palm and bead on the tips of his fingers.

Matt blanched, naked and trembling on the floor. Oh fuck….well, he knew where this was going. "Why?"

The icing trembled, then dripped onto the redhead's cock. It was thick, warm from Mello's palm, and Matt gasped, bucking his hips up. "Because you're good enough to eat," Mello crooned. As if the action weren't answer enough. And he only made it worse. Each slick finger found a home holding Matt's erection, massaging the icing into his flesh as if it were an oil. Up, down, icing mingled with the precum budding at the tip like a milky opal. Everything was all the more arousing with Matt's skin flushing pink, green eyes glazed and looking up at Mello almost sightlessly, the most erotic little mewls and pants coming from his mouth.

The sight was delicious, and more of a turn on than Mello had originally planned. "Fuck, Matt…." he squeezed the cock in his hand, Matt's legs trembling around his waist. He could feel the gamer trying to push his pants down, and he helped him out, the leather shed and kicked aside.

"Mello-"

Squirming, Matt grabbed for his hand. Mello let him draw the fingers into his mouth, tongue bathing the sticky digits in warm saliva. They were salty and sweet, precum indistinguishable from the thick icing, and Matt groaned, sucking harder.

No one could deny the erotic nature of it all, and it flooded Mello's veins with liquid heat. "Dammit Matt-" he yanked his eyes away, instead looking at the throbbing flesh between pale legs. Hot, wet, the opaque smears were far too tasty looking to deny, and Mello eagerly bent low and mimicked the gamer's actions on his stiff erection.

"Ha-" Matt whimpered, nibbling the tip of his middle finger. He couldn't help but watch, and it made his cock strain even harder, the flesh stiff inside Mello's mouth as he sucked and prodded the tip with his tongue, savoring the tastes of vanilla and salt. "Ahh! Enough! Mello," the fingers fell to his lower lip, Matt gasping. "Fuck me!"

Mello drew them back, smearing saliva down Matt's chin and neck. "My pleasure."

The redhead eagerly spread his legs, toes curling on the floor, keens of pleasure rumbling in his throat as a long finger probed his backside, sinking knuckle deep into tight heat. Mello was impatient, quickly adding another and thrusting them up to grind the edge of Matt's prostate, turning him into a heady mess. "Mello-Mello, come on-" he grabbed two handfuls of pale gold, twisting the silken strands. "Enough man! I'm ready."

Like he needed any more assurance. Mello spread Matt's legs, fitting between them easily. The pale flesh was familiar, warm, and he drew his fingers out of the tight hold, replacing them with something much larger. "Ahh-"

"Moan for me," Mello purred, grinding his cock deep into the redhead's body. He was slick from the icing-precum mixture, hot like fire, and felt unbearably good. "Dear God….."

"Mello-" moan Matt did, hitching a pale leg over the blond's shoulder and craning his neck into the open mouthed kisses Mello left all down his skin, teeth leaving marks they both knew would bloom black and purple by tomorrow. "Fuck man," his brow dotted with sweat, Matt pressed his temple to Mello's and gasped, the air swallowed up and stolen, replaced with a thick, sweaty heat. There was no break from the pressure between their bodies, and he reveled in it, nails scratching lines down Mello's thighs. "You,"

"I?" The tension mounted, hot as the icing melted between their bodies. Mello's vest was sticky from the remnants, sugar grating the inner walls inside Matt and making them both gasp. "Fucking hell, this was a good idea," he groaned, catching Matt's leg and trapping it between his knee and side. The angle shifted, driving him deeper, his cock spearing muscle and pitching Matt's voice to a whole new level of shrieks. They were music to Mello's ears, and he yanked Matt's pelvis flush to his own, thumbs imprinting the skin and bone beneath. "A-ahh-"

Whimpering, lips spread wide in another cry, Matt's fingers falling from his hair and lacing at his nape instead. He was holding on for dear life it seemed, matching the thrusts with ragged ones of his own, green eyes dark and hazy as he met the kiss Mello pushed to his lips. "Mello-Mello, I'm," he blushed a shade akin to cherries; did he really have to explain? His cock was going all that for him, the veins pulsing and fat with blood. Could he even get any stiffer? "F-oh fuck…."

Mello's cock twitched inside him, and Mello gave a harder thrust, trying hard not to cum then and there as he was milked by the pulsating walls. But damn, he was so fucking close, and Matt was only making it worse, moaning like that. "Ngh…you want to cum?" He hissed against bruised lips, rubbing circles into Matt's tip and choking down a moan of his own.

"Yes!" Matt had no qualms about moaning, more than making up for his silence. Or for submitting, if his bucking hips were anything to go by.

Mello forcefully pushed them back against the floor, grinding a final time into his depths. "Do it then," he twitched, nerves raw and eager for completion. Much as he wanted to draw things out, this was neither the time nor the place. They had all night for sexual teasing. Here, now? Not a chance. Matt wanted to cum, he wanted to cum. That simple.

"Matt." Mello jerked him up by a well placed grip to his neck, tonguing the whorl of his ear. "Cum."

Flushed, stained in fluids and sweet icing, Matt barely had time to gasp out a breathy "fuck yeah!" before he was cumming hard. The orgasm hit him like a truck, pounding his body into the floor and splattering his and Mello's chests with sticky cum. Mello saw the splatters, but barely acknowledged them, his own body giving in to the carnal pleasures and turning to mush, cum spewing from his tip and coating the inside of Matt's passage. "Ahh….."

His body was little more than a trembling mass of flesh, and still Matt managed a weak smirk, inner walls loosening up to allow Mello his freedom. "H-hard to tell what's what," he quipped, watching him pull out and grimace at the mottled white coating dripping from his cock.

"That's disturbing. Keep your stupid thoughts to yourself." Mello glanced around; sadly, no tissues or napkins were in sight, save for the ones already stained with pizza grease.

No way in hell were any of those going near his dick.

Matt was slowly recovering his cream colored complexion, though Mello knew from experience that it would be a good half hour before the after glow left his skin. "Not disturbing. Anyway, it was your idea. You're the one who wasted all our icing." He glanced at the still open box of cinnamon sticks. "Too bad. They don't taste the same without it."

"Quit complaining. You loved every damn second of it." Mello sat back, palms against the floor. He had a pretty nice view of Matt's body at this angle, and was loving the sight of it all. The normally quiet, reserved gamer nerd, naked and blushing like some innocent schoolgirl, matted all over with the lewdest combination of bodily fluids and Pizza Hut issued icing.

Yep. Damn fucking sexy.

Of course, Matt had to ruin it by grabbing his discarded boxers and jeans, the worn material finding its home back on his lower body. "You done staring yet?" He left his fly open, cum smeared across the space below his belly button. Mello's eyes were drawn to it, as were Matt's to the mass of white goo that had splashed onto his naked thigh. It looked more like icing than cum. Hell, for all he knew it could've been. Mello had used the whole container.

"Matt?" Mello noticed, and was supremely confused when the redhead swiped a cinnamon stick out of the box. After sex munchies? "Geez, you fucking pig. Can't you-the fuck are you doing? Matt!"

The goo was neatly scooped up by the cinnamon-sugar coated bread, and Matt ripped off a piece and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly to relish the flavors. Mello gaped at him, eyes frozen on the white seepage at the corner of Matt's lips. "What?" Swallowing, the redhead smiled playfully. "I was just trying it out. You seemed to like it pretty well." Nodding his head at the various splattering marks on their bodies, Matt grinned. "Made a mess though man. Tch. And you said I ate like a dog."

Mello's jaw tensed at that, his frown flickering. "…sorry about that. I was distracted." A devious gleam colored his eyes, matched perfectly by the one in Midori green. Great thing about being best friends. They were on the same wave length. "You were practically devouring my fucking fingers."

Matt smirked. Round one over. "Yeah, well, cinnamon's a good look on you. Couldn't help myself Mells." Lifting himself into a crouch, he dragged a finger down Mello's thigh, flecks of the mahogany colored spice mixing with salty-sweet ooze. "Besides, you know what Roger and Wammy always said. Waste not, want not."

Oh yes, they were on the same track. Hello round two, how are you?

"…..you're right. They did teach us that." Mello grinned, taking a cinnamon stick of his own. The granulated sugar and dark spice glimmered, and he licked the bread from top to bottom, Matt's eyes widening in unbridled arousal. "Y'know what? They had the right idea. Wasting food….it's so stupid."

Gulping, Matt watched him bite into the sweetened bread, fingers already moving towards the box and its delicious treat. "Y-yeah. And we still have a lot left over."

"Mhmm…."

The air crackled, tension thick as the cum on Matt's chest. Both the blond and redhead grinned, eyes locking, and slowly Mello reached out with his piece of the treat, holding it boldly over creamy flesh. "Like you said," he crooned, inching closer.

"Waste not," Matt started, arousal surging through electric green.

"Want not," Mello finished, and he tackled Matt to the floor, their laughter, and finally groans, echoing through the apartment.

And to think, it all started with a thing of icing.

_**Now then…who's in the mood for pizza? ;D**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this little piece of smut! Please remember to comment/review!**_

_**~Az**_


End file.
